Dreams really can come true
by GinaGold fan
Summary: Smerry fic. Next in my Smerry series set three months after their trip to Switzerland. What has Kerry got planned for Smithy for their six month anniversary?


Kerry had been with Smithy for nearly six months and she couldn't have been happier and neither could he. It was about three months since their Christmas getaway in Switzerland and since then they'd been closer than ever and had started making plans for their wedding early next year. Kerry had sold her house and moved in with Smithy but they were making plans to buy their own place together after they got married.

To celebrate their six month anniversary, Smithy was taking Kerry out that evening to their favourite restaurant. He thought it'd be something to cheer her up as she'd been feeling a little out of sorts over the last few days.

Kerry was in the bedroom getting ready. She had on a lacy red dress with black heels and her favourite necklace that Smithy had bought her and matching earrings. She was just finishing off the final touches to her make up when Smithy came in after his shower. He stood in the doorway for a few moments and just watched her.

"We're going to be late for our booking if you're not quick." Kerry commented when she saw him in the mirror as she put on her lipstick.

"I know I can't help it, I think you're beautiful and very distracting." He replied with a smile.

Kerry smiled back and mischievously grabbed the towel from Smithys waist and pulled it off him, leaving him standing in the middle of the bedroom with nothing on.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" He asked with his hands on his hips, proudly displaying all.

"Well you ain't going out like that, so you'd better get dressed." She smiled at him as she threw his shirt and trousers at him.

He smiled back before getting dressed. He put on some aftershave and some fresh gel in his hair, carefully spiking it and making sure his quiff was just right. Just as he finished fiddling with his hair, the taxi pulled up outside.

"Come on Smithy, taxi's here." Kerry said as he grabbed his coat and they walked out together.

The taxi drove slowly towards Leicester Square as Kerry and Smithy cuddled together on the back seat.

"It's raining men..." Kerry sung quietly to herself as she thought about what was ahead of her. She'd heard the song on the radio earlier in the day and now had it stuck firmly in her head.

"I hate that song. Please stop singing it, it has very bad memories." Smithy said with a slight grimace.

Kerry smiled at him with a slight laugh as she remembered him singing 'it's raining men' on stage in a gay bar on his first night as a Sergeant. She smiled as she remembered more from his first day as Sergeant; she couldn't believe that the man she had met all those years ago was the man she would fall in love with.

"Kerry we're here now." Smithy said as he pulled Kerry out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh great." She said as she got out.

Smithy paid the driver as Kerry waited on the pavement for him. Once he was ready he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the restaurant. When they opened the door to the restaurant, they were greeted by a waiter who showed them to their table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked politely.

"I'll have a pint of beer please." Smithy replied.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" Kerry said.

"Are you not having a glass of wine?" Smithy asked feeling surprised that she'd not ordered something a little stronger.

"Not just now, maybe I'll get one later." She said coyly.

Once they were settled and happily sipping their drinks, Kerry decided to give Smithy her present.

"Smithy, the last six months with you have been amazing and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone better. So to celebrate our six month anniversary I thought I'd give you something really special." She said.

She handed him a long, thin blue leather watch box and smiled excitedly at him. He looked at her a little confused but slowly opened the box anyway. He expected to see a silver or gold coloured watch, but instead he saw a long white stick with a digital screen which clearly read.....

"Pregnant?" Smithy said looking and sounding shocked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant; you're going to be a dad." She said a little nervously.

Smithy smiled the biggest smile possible before shooting off of his seat and shouting, "I'm going to be a Dad!!!" and hugging Kerry tightly.

"Smithy shush, you'll get us kicked out." Kerry joked with a smile that matched his.

"Let them chuck us out, no one can take away this feeling right now." He said as he finally stopped nearly choking Kerry. "How long have you known?" He asked as they finally sat back down.

"About a week; that's why I've been feeling unwell the last few days, it's morning sickness." She said with a happy smile.

Smithy was speechless; he couldn't believe he was going to be a Dad.

"How many weeks gone are you?" He asked excitedly.

"Twelve weeks, so it's a Swiss baby." She replied with a smirk.

Smithy smirked back as he remembered the events from three months ago in front of the fire.

Once their meals had arrived along with fresh drinks, they sat happily chatting about their future together.

"I've got a scan booked for Friday afternoon when we're both off, so only two more days before we see our baby." Kerry said with a very large grin.

"I'm counting down the hours as we speak." Smithy replied with a smile that matched hers.

Kerry was just finishing off her pudding when Smithy went to pay their bill and grab her coat. They decided to go for a short walk through to Trafalgar Square before heading back home.

They walked up to one of the beautifully lit fountains and sat on the edge of it. Smithy wrapped his arm round Kerry's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. She dipped her finger into the water and moved it in a circular motion.

"You don't think I'll miscarry do you?" She said quietly after a short while.

"What makes you say that?" Smithy asked sounding surprised by her question but could clearly hear the worry in her voice.

"Well the last two pregnancies I've had I've lost them both, and I don't think I could cope with another miscarriage, not this time anyway." She said as she looked up at him with tears and worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I know you had the most unpleasant experiences with those two miscarriages, but this time is different. Those two were the wrong time and with the wrong person. This time you're with me and it's right and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, I promise." He said as he brushed his finger over her cheek and then placed his lips gently against hers and kissed her comfortingly.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man like you?" She whispered into the kiss.

Smithy didn't reply but hugged her closely and took in the scent of her perfume as she held him tightly.

At half past ten they decided to head back for home, Kerry was beginning to feel very tired as her morning sickness started to affect her once again. Smithy made her go straight to bed before he brought her through a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

"What's this for?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Well I wanted to spoil you a little." He replied before handing her an envelope. "I know it's not as good as your present but it's just a little something to say I love you." He said as she opened it.

"Great it's two tickets to see that play I wanted to go to." She exclaimed with delight.

"Yeah I know it's not much and I don't think it'll ever top your present, so if there's anything else you would like just ask me ok." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Kerry smiled, "Can't you see you've already given me the best present of all?" She replied as she rubbed her hand over where the baby would roughly be. Smithy placed his hand over hers and smiled at her.

They went straight to sleep after Kerry finished her drink. It had been an eventful day and both were exhausted. Smithy had already made plans for putting Kerry on restricted duties before she'd even thought about it, and as far as he was concerned it started first thing tomorrow morning.

The first thing he wanted to do was to tell Gina. She was his closest friend and he wanted her to be the first person he told. Kerry on the other hand wasn't so convinced.

"You know she doesn't like me so I don't see why I should let her be the first person to know anything." Kerry said to him the next morning as they sat in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Oh come on she ain't that bad. I know you've had your differences in the past, but since you've been with me she's been great. When she was so hard on you before, it was only because she was trying to snap you out of the mood you were in and get you back to being the old Kerry we knew and loved. I'll admit she went the wrong way about it at times but she was trying to do what was best for you. Besides Kerry she's like a second Mum to me and I really want to tell her, she'll be over the moon about it. She really likes kids you know and I think she'd have been a great Mum, it's just she never got the chance." He added feeling sympathy for his friend, knowing how he felt at this moment in time and knowing Gina desperately wanted children but never could.

"Why hasn't she got children?" Kerry asked after she thought over what he'd just said.

"Well if you promise not to say anything to anyone I'll tell you." He said.

Kerry nodded her head and took a bite out of the piece of toast in her hand.

"Gina can't have children; she's always really wanted them and I think any idiot could see that but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be I guess. Still doesn't make it fair though, I still think she'd have made a fantastic Mum." He explained.

"I guess you're right, that is a real shame. I just wish she'd gone about the last year in a totally different way." She replied.

"I know but she's making a real effort now and I would really like her to be a part of our baby's life." He said as he walked up to Kerry and hugged her closely.

"Ok we can tell her." Kerry agreed to a very happy Smithy.

"Thank you." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I think we'd better get going now, don't you?" He said as he noticed the time was 5.45am.

"Oh blimey we'd better had." Kerry replied as she quickly grabbed her bag and jacket.

They ran out to their car and Smithy drove quickly to the station. They made it with just seconds to spare as Gina walked in just after them.

"Good morning everybody." She said as she walked in with the days postings. "....and PC Young you will be on foot patrol on the Jasmine Allen with Andrea today." She added as she went through them all.

Once everybody was happy where they were put for the day, Smithy and Kerry headed towards Gina's office and waited with anticipation.

"What can I do for you two love birds then?" She said as she walked past them and in to her office.

"Well Gina we have something to tell you." Smithy began and he noticed that Kerry held her breath. "I'm going to be a Dad... we're having a baby in about six months time." He smiled broadly.

"Oh that's fantastic news, congratulations to you both." Gina replied as she hugged her young friend, and to Kerrys surprise, her as well. "That is the best news I've heard in a while. How long have you known?"

"I've known for a little while but I only told Smithy last night." Kerry replied proudly.

Gina smiled at the young couple and was genuinely happy for them. They sat and talked for a little while about Kerry's restricted duties and agreed to put her in CAD.

Kerry couldn't have been happier and couldn't wait for the next day when she and Smithy would finally get to see their baby in their first scan. Luckily for her the day past very quickly and they were home together in each other's arms before they knew it.

"You excited about tomorrow?" Smithy asked as they sat curled up on the sofa.

"I can't wait, it'll finally make it seem real you know. It'll be our mini-us." She joked.

"Yeah it will, it still feels really strange to think I'm going to be a Dad." He replied very proudly.

"You're going to be a fantastic Dad. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed because I'm shattered." She said as she looked up at him and looked exhausted.

"I think I'll come with you, I'm exhausted me self." He said as he stifled a yawn.

Kerry flitted in and out of sleep all night. Although she was excited about her scan, she was also very nervous. She hoped and prayed to God that nothing would be wrong with her baby but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The feeling still didn't go away when she arrived at the hospital, if anything it had gotten worse.

"Are you ok? Only you seem very quiet." Smithy asked sounding concerned.

"What if something's wrong?" She replied as a silent tear trickled down her face.

They were sat in the car in the car park at St Hughes just a few minutes before their appointment.

"Nothing's going to be wrong. We're going to go in there and I bet it'll be happily playing football inside you. You never know he might be so brilliant that he'll play for West Ham one day." He joked.

Kerry smiled and nodded her head before taking a deep breath and making her way out of the car. They walked hand in hand towards the obstetrics department and she proudly said her name when the nurse at reception asked her. Smithy had managed to say the right thing yet again to cheer her up and making her think happily again.

"Kerry Young?" A young Doctor announced around the waiting area.

Kerry and Smithy stood up and followed the Doctor to her room.

"My name is Doctor Alexandra Sanderson and I'm just going to be doing a few tests today with you and then your sonogram." She said politely.

Kerry felt a little nervous but Smithy gave her hand a comforting squeeze. The Doctor took blood samples from Kerry and a few details from them both before she took them for the all important scan.

Kerry unbuttoned her trousers and lifted up her top as she laid flat on the chair.

"I'm just going to squeeze some of this jelly onto your stomach; it will feel really cold to begin with." The Doctor said kindly.

She then began to run the tracer over the gelled area before they all heard the distinct rushing sound of the babys' heart beat.

"That is certainly a strong and healthy heart beat." The Doctor commented and Kerry breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you everything would be ok." Smithy said to Kerry.

Kerry smiled at him before she turned her attentions back to the Doctor and the screen. After a few moments the Doctor finally got the baby clearly on the screen.

"And that is your baby; everything looks very healthy and your baby looks very strong." She commented.

Kerry and Smithy both had tears in their eyes as they watched their baby kick and move its tiny arms and legs. The Doctor printed out a still copy of the scan and gave it to the new parents-to-be. They couldn't stop looking at it all the way down to the car.

"That's the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life." Smithy said sounding shocked and emotional.

"I know what you mean and in six months time, this picture will be an actual baby, a whole little person." Kerry replied sounding equally shocked and emotional.

"Well I can't wait but I'd guess I'd better make the most of you all to myself whilst I still can eh?" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately.


End file.
